Encore un matin
by Glasgow
Summary: Se réveillant côte à côte, les deux hommes en profitent pour se laisser aller à quelques confidence qui ne seront pas sans conséquence. Holmes/Watson


Voici cette fois un petit OS vraiment joyeux )

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Emergeant lentement d'un sommeil serein, Watson s'étira doucement en soupirant mais n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Il se sentait bien et voulait encore en profiter un peu. Aucune obligation professionnelle ce matin ne l'obligeait à se lever, ce qui était particulièrement appréciable. Et par-dessus tout, nulle explosion ne faisait trembler les murs de l'appartement ou entrée tonitruante de son infatigable colocataire le pressant de se préparer pour le suivre dans une nouvelle aventure certainement périlleuse. Le médecin ne se plaignait pas de ces ingérences dans son quotidien, pas vraiment, après tout il aimait sa vie parfaitement originale auprès de Holmes, mais pouvoir parfois profiter du calme cela faisait du bien. Et puis c'était si rare.

Sentant du mouvement près de lui sur le matelas, Watson bloqua un instant sa respiration. Mais lorsqu'un bras migra sur sa hanche en une douce étreinte, il esquissa un sourire. Nul besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui était allongé près de lui. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois. En fait cela arrivait même régulièrement. Environ une fois par semaine il avait la surprise – quoi qu'avec le temps, de surprise c'était plutôt devenu une satisfaction – de se réveiller auprès de Holmes. Il aimait cela, sans en comprendre totalement la raison. Probablement parce que les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de son colocataire avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de l'amitié. Alors avoir Holmes si près de lui qu'il lui arrivait parfois de sentir son souffle sur sa peau était électrisant, plaisant et même excitant. Pourtant, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Pire, Watson était convaincu, ou espérait à tout le moins, que l'autre homme ne soupçonnait pas que lui-même soit au courant de cette habitude qu'il avait développé.

Effectivement, chaque fois qu'il avait Holmes ainsi à ses côtés, le médecin feignait de dormir jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne quitte son lit. Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien. D'autant qu'il aurait voulu aborder le sujet avec son camarade, l'interroger sur les raisons qui le poussaient à le rejoindre si souvent. Mais à chaque fois qu'il envisageait de le faire enfin, une petit voix dans sa tête l'en empêchait au dernier moment. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était convaincu que c'était mieux ainsi, que Holmes n'aurait pas voulu que sa petite habitude ait été percée à jour. Alors il faisait semblant. Semblant de ne pas être amoureux de cet homme tellement fascinant, semblant de ne rien savoir quant à cette manie nocturne. Et il se dissimulait tant et si bien qu'il avait peu à peu acquis la certitude d'être passé maître dans ce domaine.

Se décidant enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il fixa le visage de son compagnon. Paupières closes, lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, Holmes semblait serein. Ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais lorsqu'il était réveillé. Comme s'il n'y avait que dans son sommeil que le détective se laissait aller, qu'il acceptait de se montrer vulnérable. Or c'était justement dans ces moment-là qu'il était le plus touchant… Et dans ces moments-là également que Watson l'aimait plus que d'habitude. L'ancien soldat profita donc encore un moment de ce spectacle. Comme il aimait justement ces matins où ils avaient tout leur temps. Ils lui donnaient presque l'impression de former un véritable couple avec Holmes. Ce qui, une fois Sherlock en possession de tous ses moyens, était impossible. Parce que vivre à ses côtés était accepter de faire peu de cas de la normalité. Qu'y avait-il justement de plus banal qu'un couple aimant ? Alors Watson reléguait ses envies de côtés, demeurant le meilleur ami, le biographe, parfois le confident…

Près de lui Holmes commença à remuer doucement tout en émettant un bref gémissement, signe qu'il était en train de se réveiller. Normalement à ce moment là John se tournait généralement dans la direction opposée et feignait de dormir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve seul dans la pièce. Mais ce matin il n'avait pas le cœur à cette mascarade. Il était lassé de toujours mentir, cacher ce qu'il était en réalité. Et tant pis si Holmes n'appréciait pas la vérité. Alors il continua à l'observer, voyant peu à peu son visage changer, se durcir, à mesure que son ami quittait l'inconscience. Enfin, le détective souleva les paupières et son regard croisa celui de son colocataire. Dans ses iris sombres Watson put lire un mélange de surprise et de gêne, c'était fascinant à déceler chez quelqu'un habituellement si prompt à se dissimuler derrière un masque d'impassibilité.

« Watson…

- Bonjour Holmes, lança l'interpellé d'un ton égal.

- Ecoutez mon vieux, hem, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

- Ah non ? Il me semblait que vous vous étiez glissé auprès de moi durant la nuit. Mais je dois faire erreur, railla le cadet.

- Vous êtes manifestement un comique qui s'ignore, grogna Holmes. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous ne connaissez sans doute pas les raisons qui m'ont poussé ici, auprès de vous.

- Il semblerait bien. Eclairez ma lanterne je vous prie.

- Vous faisiez un cauchemar, expliqua le détective avec bien peu d'aisance.

- Oh, vraiment ? feignit de s'étonner Watson, dissimulant difficilement son amusement.

- Oui. Hem, je vous ai entendu gémir et parler depuis ma chambre. Vous sembliez bien vulnérable mais apparemment ma présence auprès de vous vous a fait du bien alors… j'ai décidé de rester pour être sûr que votre sommeil serait ensuite parfaitement tranquille.

- Eh bien, eh bien, quel sens du sacrifice vous avez là.

- Certes. Cela étant, si cela vous dérange, la prochaine fois je me contenterais de me mêler de mes affaires et vous vous débrouillerez par vous-même.

- N'en faites rien, j'apprécie le geste. Je me demandais simplement… quelle était votre excuse pour les autres fois ?

- Les autres fois ?

- Holmes, sincèrement, vous ne vous doutiez pas que j'avais déjà remarqué votre petit manège. »

Le détective, pour la première fois de sa vie estima John, fut pris de court.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, reprit Watson avec douceur. Je trouve cela touchant de vous avoir ainsi auprès de moi. »

Le détective, qui avait grimacé au terme "touchant", semblait encore bloqué sur le problème précédent.

« Je pensais pourtant être discret », marmonna-t-il, pensif.

Watson tendit le bras pour effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts. Il fut aussi surpris que satisfait de découvrir que son compagnon ne se dérobait pas.

« Vous êtes discret, confirma-t-il. Je ne vous entends jamais arriver. C'est à mon réveil que je découvre votre présence.

- Je me lève avant vous à chaque fois…

- Et vous n'avez pas remarqué que les matins où vous n'êtes pas dans cette chambre je suis toujours debout le premier ? Cela ne vous a pas mis la puce à l'oreille ? Il est aisé de feindre de dormir.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, dit le détective. Vous vous rendez compte, moi qui aurais oublié de prendre en compte une chose aussi élémentaire… C'est comme si je perdais toutes mes capacités… Au cours de nos prochaines enquêtes vous allez devoir me surveiller de près, afin de vous assurer que je ne laisserais pas passer une preuve importante. »

Intensifiant sa caresse sur la joue de son ami, Watson émit un petit rire, amusé de voir à quel point c'en était fait de sa belle assurance. Mais le regard triste du détective le poussa bien vite néanmoins à le détromper.

« Rassurez-vous Holmes, vous êtes toujours aussi performant sur le terrain. Il n'y a que dans l'intimité, à mes côtés, que vous perdez parfois une partie de vos capacités, ce qui somme toute est probablement une bonne chose.

- En ce cas je suppose que c'est vous le fautif. »

Le ton, quoi que grave, n'appelait aucune reproche, bien au contraire. Et ce fut plutôt de la fierté qu'éprouva le cadet. S'il parvenait à faire de cette façon lâcher prise à son compagnon lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble c'est qu'il lui était sacrément utile.

« Je prends cela pour un compliment, crut-il bon d'ajouter néanmoins.

- Et vous faites bien. »

En parlant, Holmes prit dans la sienne la main qui était toujours sur sa peau. Un instant Watson craignit qu'il ne le repousse tout bonnement, mais le logicien se contenta d'entremêler leurs doigts en un contact tendre.

« A présent dites-le moi. Pourquoi me rejoigniez vous ainsi régulièrement ?

- Si je le savais, chuchota Holmes. Vous l'avez dit vous-même… je perds mes moyens auprès de vous. Cela m'en coûte de l'avouer, mais parfois j'ai besoin de… cette… proximité présente. »

Il s'interrompit un instant pour considérer son compagnon avant de reprendre.

« Je vous choque ?

- Il y a bien longtemps que plus rien ne me choque venant de vous, s'amusa l'ancien soldat.

- Et si je vous disais que je souhaite en réalité un contact plus poussé entre nous. »

En parlant, il s'était dangereusement rapproché de l'autre homme, qui le fixait avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation.

« Que simplement dormir auprès de vous est un soulagement autant qu'une torture, continuait la voix intense de Holmes. »

John, ne trouvant rien à répondre, se contenta de lui adresser un sourire engageant. Et quand enfin Holmes fut sur lui, ses mains parcourant sa peau, ses lèvres contre les siennes, le courage qui lui avait tellement fait défaut jusque-là ne l'abandonna plus. Restait désormais à faire en sorte que ces matins où ils se réveillaient ensemble deviennent quotidien.

THE END.


End file.
